Neverland Is Calling
by our dancing days
Summary: Darling, honey, you were meant to live forever, and ever, and don't you know that she's just another girl who doesn't belong in Neverland? / Unrequited LilyJames, WendyPeter drabble.


**Title: **Neverland Is Calling

**Characters: **James (Peter Pan), Lily (Wendy), Peter, Remus, Sirius (lost boys) and Severus.

**Summary: **Darling, honey, you were meant to live forever, and ever, and don't you know that she's just another girl who doesn't belong in Neverland?Unrequited Lily/James, Wendy/Peter drabble.

**Notes: **It's happened. Again. *sigh* Crossovers like this just call to me. This is James' somewhat jumbled thoughts as Peter Pan, if Lily was Wendy, and left him for Severus Snape. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

You keep forgetting that you're just Peter Pan, love, and Wendy got her happy ending. It didn't involve you, did it? You've got your darling lost boys, and she's found something better, but baby you're still lost, and can she be your darling?

This world ain't made for lost boys - not that you've ever been made for the world - and somehow you made Wendy trade makeup for war paint and her ball gown for tragic rags and don't you know that she's not made for this?

She's Cinderella in reverse, and it's 11:59, babe, so let her ride that carriage home.

(Neverland is calling)

Darling, honey, you were meant to live forever, and ever, and don't you know that she's just another girl who doesn't belong in Neverland?

So wake up, _Pan, _'cause Tinkerbell's impatient - ready, aim, FIRE! Wendy Bird's not flying away this time.

Peter Pan, don't you know you're just another lost boy? Just another boy that no one wants, just another boy who's gone and lost himself in Neverland. You're not so special anymore - don't think you ever were - but still you lord yourself over them like you're _better._

You're not.

(Wendy Bird is calling)

So, Peter baby, drown yourself with mermaids and go and rescue Red Indians, 'cause Wendy's not coming back. You're flying, sweetheart, but you can fly all the way to London and you won't ever find her.

She was lost, lost just like you are, but don't you understand that Wendy's all grown up now, and she's not so lost anymore. She doesn't need fairy dust or pirate ships, 'cause she's got _London _and _Severus Snape, _and that's so much better than _Neverland _and some boy who won't let go.

London's got all those shining lights and normalcy, and what do you have? Wars and mermaids and jealous fairies and lost boys, all just dragging her down.

The mermaids tried to drown her, don't you know?

Your lost boys tried to shoot her, don't you remember?

Why would she want you? Wendy can return to London, return to her life as though she'd never left, and that's where she belongs. She deserves makeup and ball gowns, not war paint and tragic rags. Peter, if the shoe fits...

(London town is calling)

You could have been him - _Severus Snape - _and you would have followed her to England, followed her to London, and been _her _not-so-lost, all-grown-up boy. But adventure called you back.

It called you _home._

Don't you understand, Peter sweetie, that you _belong _in Neverland, and boys like you aren't supposed to grow up. Wendy Bird left you - _she flew away, _Pan, _and this time, you couldn't fly after her - _but you were never made for London, never made for her, never made for any place or person that wasn't Neverland.

Wormtail grew up and left you - not to _London, _but to that dreaded pirate ship, where he became one of them - and he left you alone, little lost boy, and it _hurt._

But it doesn't hurt so much now.

Then Moony grew up and left you too - he went to some far off land, not much like London, but far away enough that he didn't eat enough and you weren't there to care - and he left you lonely, little lost boy, and it _hurt _so much more.

But that wound has dulled to a scar now.

The final blow came when Padfoot grew up, and _left you - _changed by that prison, and you watched the light leave his eyes oh so slowly, and it got to the point where pixie dust wouldn't work anymore - and _he left you._

They all left you, little lost boy, and it hurt, like nothing you've ever felt before, and you think you could've bared it if Wendy hadn't left too.

(The lost boys are calling)

So, Peter darling, Neverland's kind of lost its sparkle, hasn't it, now that there are no lost boys left to be found, no pirates left to fight, and nowhere left to fly. Tinkerbell lost her wings, and you lost your heart, so neither of you can fly anyway.

Wonder, babe, what happened; why nothing's rose-tinted anymore, why Neverland doesn't shine so bright now (its lights are all gone, Pan, there's no one left but you) and why you're the last one standing.

You did what you always said you'd do, and you lived forever, but all those people left you behind - no, you left _them _behind, honey, because no one needs Neverland quite like you do.

But now, you're kind of sick of childhood and games and fun, 'cause it's not supposed to be this way, and maybe _this _is what Wendy meant when she said, "Never is an awfully long time." And maybe, maybe lost boy, you want to _live, _because after all, to live would be an awfully big adventure.

(Neverland is calling)

Wonder what happened to you, darling, to want that life of makeup and ball gowns and _Wendy, _over mermaids and Red Indians and living forever. Wonder what made you think of _Wendy _and _Severus Snape _and those streets of London more than _Tink _and _Captain Hook _and pirate ships. Wonder what made you think, who wouldn't choose _London_ over _Neverland_ and a little boy who won't let go?

You don't really want adventure anymore; you want Wendy and London, and you don't want Neverland, and you wonder why.

Well, guess what, Peter?

_You grew up._


End file.
